Pretending
by Tidia
Summary: Nick centric story with all CSI characters. First fanfic in this fandom. Why is Nick not a ladies man?


Pretending   
  
"Nick, are you okay?'" Catherine asked as she watched Nick pause with a wrinkled forehead over   
the body. It wasn't a particularly gruesome scene. A woman, Vivian Sathers a student at the   
University of Las Vegas was seemingly walking back to her dorm when she was attacked. The   
victim had been killed with 3 stab wounds in the back.  
  
Stokes turned the camera in his hand over. "Yeah, just a dirty lense. Let me clean it then I'll finish   
the picture."  
  
The red head nodded. "Okay, I'm taking a look around. I think I have some tracks here." She   
placed a number by a shoe imprint and noted she would have to cast it.  
  
Campus security had quartered off the area surprisingly well. Catherine hoped for limited   
contamination.   
  
When Nick returned, he pointed to the paramedics that were waiting behind the yellow crime   
scene tape. "I told them I just need ten minutes."  
  
"Sounds good. Once you finish the pictures can you cast a shoe print for me?" Catherine batted   
her eyelashes to add 'pretty please.'  
  
Stokes laughed. "I grabbed the kit when I went back to the car."  
  
"What do they say Nick, first time you marry for love, second for money and third for   
companionship? Stick around I could make you my third." Catherine laughed. After Eddie she   
couldn't think about another relationship. She was happy keeping herself and Lindsay going.   
Anyone else would require too much of her precious attention. She eyed the shrubbery and   
returned to following the trail.  
  
Two hours later they returned to the lab with the evidence to begin analysis. Brass was   
contacting the victim's roommates for interviews. They had interviewed one; however the other   
two were away for the weekend. Brass was going to convince them to return as soon as possible.   
  
Nick brought the evidence to Greg. The Texan had told Catherine he had a new video game   
which should expedite matters. Catherine was going to talk to Doc about the autopsy.   
  
Robbins had the body on its back, studying the three entry wounds. "She was attacked from   
behind. There is bruising on her neck and collar bones." He turned the victim over, her dark   
bobbed hair falling in front of her face. "The first stab wound was to the upper back, the next and   
probably fatal plow was to the heart and the last to the left kidney."  
  
"From the stab wounds, we think he was right-handed." Willows indicated the angle of the wound   
with her hand.  
  
Robbins nodded. "Yes, and I would say about six feet tall from the angle of the strike in regards to   
her size."  
  
"Thanks, Doc." Catherine made the mental note, and walked to the door. "Have you seen   
Grissom?"   
  
"I thought it was his weekend off?" The doctor's was still tending to the body.  
  
The red head laughed. Gil did not take time off. He was omnipresent in the CSI lab. "I'm sure he's   
around somewhere." Catherine stuck her head into the labs off of the main corridor. Unable to   
find the late shift supervisor she went to the kitchen to discover Grissom there. "Knew you would   
be hiding somewhere." She peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
"I don't hide." He said not looking up from the container of plain yogurt with a thermometer in it.  
  
Willows was frowning trying to make sense of the latest experiment and keep up her repartee.   
"Even from Ecklie?"  
  
Grissom looked back at his co-worker.   
  
Catherine shrugged her shoulders and stepped back. "Doc has our dead co-ed if you want to   
take a look."  
  
"I will." His attention returned to the yogurt container. "Nick filled me in."  
  
"What are you doing?" Catherine again attempted to look around her boss.  
  
He hunched over it. "Just a little experiment. . ."  
  
"Stay away from my peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Willows warned as she left the kitchen to   
find Nick and report Doctor Robbin's preliminary findings.  
  
Part 2  
  
The sun was rising and the early birds of the dayshift were coming into the lab. Nick stretched out   
and knew it was time to go home. The evidence had led to more questions than answers. He   
rather have a fresh look later than push himself even more and let his mind wander. His mind   
kept going back, taking all his concentration to focus on the job. He had to get lost in his work.   
  
The Texan met Catherine as they were walking to the exit of the Las Vegas Criminal Lab. "I   
thought I would put some overtime in the beginning of our next shift?" All Stokes could think   
about was hitting the gym and getting his head back into the game.   
  
Willows nodded. "I'll meet up with you at. . ."  
  
A familiar voice to Stokes interrupted his co-worker. "It's about time!" A blonde woman, followed   
closely by a shorter brunette walked quickly to meet Nick.   
  
"What are you doing here?" The Texan gave each of his sisters a warm hug.   
  
Katrina, the blonde gave a twisted grin. "The men folk volunteered to baby-sit . . ."  
  
"So we could visit our baby brother for the weekend." Natalie gave her brother another hug.  
  
Nick pushed her back and studied his sisters shrewdly. "And mom and dad didn't put you up to   
this?"  
  
Catherine still standing net to him had cleared her throat. "I'm Catherine Willows." She placed her   
hand out. "I work with Nick."  
  
Stokes grimaced at his rude behavior. "Sorry Cath, these are two of my sisters, Katrina and   
Natalie."  
  
Nick noticed that Catherine was taking in his sister's appearance. Both were conventionally good   
looking. Katrina with her blonde hair in a pony tail, her slim figure not revealing the fact she had   
two children. Natalie, looked like their mother, her brown hair parted in the middle gave her a   
youthful look for a woman with a teenage son. "And there are four more of you?"  
  
Natalie nodded. "We're taking our brother for breakfast." She looked at her sister getting silent   
approval. "Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Lindsay's sleeping over a friend's house so I don't have to pick her up 'til a little later." Catherine   
was thinking out loud. "Why not?"  
  
The foursome went to the Bellagio for a leisurely breakfast. They had placed their orders, and   
while waiting Nick was constantly tormented by his sister's tales of his childhood. He only hoped   
Catherine wouldn't repeat what she had learned.  
  
Finally, their order arrived. Pancakes, waffles and bacon waffing through the air and Stokes   
looked forward to his first bite until Katrina asked, "Nick, what's your charity?" Nick dropped his   
fork. He didn't want the others to know about the family money. It made people act differently.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Charity?"  
  
Katrina put some salt on her eggs. "The Stokes's always have a pet charity." She put the salt   
shaker down. "I'm involved with Big Sisters."  
  
"Make a Wish," Natalie said then looked at her brother awaiting his answer. Catherine folded her   
hands under her chin and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Children's Trust Fund," he sighed. He hadn't wanted to reveal his volunteer work, because he   
did it anonymously.   
  
"Can I report that back to Mom?" Katrina winked at her brother. He knew the whole conversation   
would be repeated to his mother.  
  
"Soooo," Natalie elongated the word and looked at Catherine. "Does Nicky have a girlfriend?"  
  
Stokes paused mid bite. This is why they invited Catherine. They wanted information that he   
didn't reveal to them. He frowned at his sisters.  
  
Willows looked at her co-worker. "Several."  
  
"Well, well," Katrina tapped her fork against her plate. "I guess a zebra does change its stripes."  
  
Catherine looked confused at the comment so Natalie explained. "Nicky is a one woman guy."  
  
At which point the red head began laughing. "Not in Vegas."  
  
He had been a one woman guy. Now, it was all about dead end relationships. He couldn't be   
there for the women he dated. There was a part of him that had tasted what a soul mate was and   
he knew that it would never happen again. 'Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all,'   
had become his motto. Uncomfortable with this line of questioning in light of the case he resorted   
to blackmail. "Don't you think it is time to change the subject? Or else I'll call Mom and tell her   
how you both used to sneak out at night to see your boyfriends."  
  
Katrina gave a nervous chuckle. "We're grown women. She can't touch us."  
  
Natalie shook her head. Nick knew she did not want to get in trouble with their mother. "So   
Catherine do you like your job? Being a single mother must be difficult."   
  
Willows discussed Lindsay and how hard it was to make quality time for her daughter. "So what   
do you do in Texas?" They had all finished their breakfast and were lounging with mimosas in   
their hands.  
  
"Lawyer," Natalie gestured to her sister, "And I'm a social worker."  
  
Nick put his glass done and took a sip of water. "Please, Cath, don't let them kid you. She's an   
assistant DA for the City of Houston and she heads up the Department of Social Services for the   
county."  
  
Katrina shrugged her shoulders and Natalie rolled her eyes in regards to the accolades.  
  
Catherine looked at the siblings. "So where did Nick come from?"   
  
"I thought Nick could have been a great lawyer." Katrina winked at her brother.  
  
"He's a great CSI." Willows replied, and placed her glass down. "It's time to pick up my daughter."   
She extended her hand to each of the sisters. "Nice meeting you and thank you for breakfast."  
  
The Stokes watched the redhead walk away. Nick was planning on making his exit soon after,   
but Natalie placed her hand over his. "Nick are you okay?"  
  
He laughed and gave his sister's hand a squeeze. "What are you going to do slip me twenty   
dollars?"  
  
"You know what we mean." Katrina crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Sensing their disappointment in him he pushed his chair slightly away from the table. "I'm fine."   
  
Natalie gave her sister a narrowed eyed glance before continuing to question their brother.   
"You've been here a while Nick and do your friends really know you?"   
  
"Well enough," Nick crossed his arms like Katrina. "Nat, it's better that way." Then it all hit him. He   
let his arms drop. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To visit you," Katrina replied and then waved to a waiter to bring her another mimosa.  
  
"It's just strange." Nick took another sip of water, and wiped the condensation from the glass. I   
"guess a coincidence. . . There was a murder well that reminded me. . . never mind." He said   
haltingly.  
  
Katrina grabbed one hand and Natalie the other. "Nicky, we miss you at home." The blonde gave   
his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Meet us for dinner?" Natalie asked.  
  
He nodded. They said their goodbyes. Nick felt exhausted. He didn't even bother showering or   
changing. He dropped into his bed, and fell asleep. But the nightmares were returned. The latest   
case mingling with his past and becoming the present. With a start he awoke. The nightmares   
had always been there, hidden, ready to creep out. Unable to sleep he knew what he had to do.  
--  
Part 3  
Sara needed some caffeine. Greg was heading to the break room from the other side, seeing the   
CSI heading to the same direction, he ran to be there first. Sanders rested his hand on the door   
blocking Sidle's entrance. Sara glared at the lab specialist and went under his arm. She was   
surprised to see Nick there. He seemed lost in thought and was holding onto a battered file for   
dear life.  
  
"Heard your sisters are hot." Greg poured himself a cup of hot brew.  
  
Sara leaned against the counter. "How many sisters do you have?"   
  
Stokes loosened his grip on the folder and settled it on the table. "They're all married."  
  
Sanders shrugged his shoulders. "Probably too old for me. . .Any nieces?"  
  
Sidle raised her eyebrows at the lab tech's audacity. "I hear all the daddies have shotguns and   
your face on a wanted poster."  
  
Nonplussed, Greg rested his hand on his chest. "I'm a good catch."  
  
"If you think so." Sara dumped the remainder of the coffee.  
  
At that moment Warrick stuck his head in the break room. "Grissom wants us."  
  
Greg left the room and Sara walked with Nick. Usually the Texan was talkative and easy going,   
but this evening he seemed more introverted and troubled. Sidle figured he would work it out.   
  
In Grissom's office Sara took a seat, Catherine sat in the other one. It was time to be assigned   
cases on top of their ever growing workload.   
  
"Grissom I have something that could relate to the co-ed murder." Nick swallowed. "The case   
reminded me of…" Stokes stuttered. "Reminded me of a series of murders in Texas about six   
years ago." The Texan pulled out a photo from the file and showed the wound marks. "Same   
entry wounds."  
  
"Did they catch the guy?" Warrick looked at the photo, and passed it to Sara. It was of a girl, her   
dark hair covering her face.  
  
Nick cleared his throat. "They did and he was put to death by the state."  
  
Grissom glanced at the picture, and returned it to Sidle. "Sara can you do some reading and   
cross reference with the student and faculty body."  
  
Sara gestured with her hand for Nick to hand over the file. He hesitated for a moment, and then   
with a quick nod handed it to her. Hopefully, between the forensic evidence and some   
investigating there would be a list of suspects.  
  
Assignments for the night were handed out. Warrick and Grissom were going to handle the   
robbery on the strip. Thankfully is seemed like the residence of Las Vegas had taken a moment   
from mayhem and murder. Sara was looking forward to the challenge.   
  
--  
Part 4  
  
Gil reviewed the report Sara left on his desk. Catherine and Nick with Sara's assistance had   
made the Holy Trinity-evidence, victim and scene. There had been a Texas/Nevada connection   
in the end. A distant cousin of the killer thought he could commit the murder, do it better and not   
be caught. It was a case of unrequited, unrecognized love. Vivian Sathers never knew that Kevin   
Landers loved her. No one noticed he took exactly the same classes as Vivian even though she   
was getting a degree in teaching and he was supposed to be getting a degree in engineering.   
Brass felt the case would not be an issue.   
  
Grissom thumbed through the file Stokes had given them. There was a note to return it to Nick   
upon completion of the case.   
  
Sara had brought it to him personally and cryptically said, "You may want to take some time to   
read the file."  
  
He reviewed the file carefully, analyzing the details of the three women. He closed the file,   
clasped his hands and brought them under his chin in contemplation.  
  
The soft knock at the door broke his reverie. Nick Stokes stood in the doorway, eyeing his folder.   
Without a word, Gil handed it over to the CSI.   
  
"Nick, how well did you know Chloe Jones?" Grissom leaned forward in his chair.  
  
Stokes stood frozen in the doorway; his cheek pulsed from his jaw clenching. "How did you figure   
it out?" He said in a deep voice filled with emotion.  
  
Looking from under his glasses Gil revealed his logic. "She was the only one that didn't mention a   
significant other."  
  
"I was afraid someone might figure it out." Nick let his tense shoulder drop and gave a twisted   
grin. "Two months and three days until our wedding."  
  
Gil didn't know what to say to the young CSI. He wanted to provide comfort, but honestly he   
never liked to cross the personal and professional lines. The lost look though in the Texan's eyes   
changed his mind. "Nick?"  
  
Stokes chuckled harshly. "Gil, what are you going to do-invite me in your office for a heart to   
heart chat?"  
  
Grissom winced. He probably deserved that reaction. He decided to try again. "How about we get   
a bite to eat?"  
  
Nick looked down to the floor then back to his supervisor. "It didn't interfere with my work did it?"  
  
"No," Gil shook his head. "I just thought you would want to talk . . ."  
  
The Texan interrupted. "Thank you for the offer . . . Chloe. . .I can't make you understand how   
wonderful she was and you'll think I am glorifying her memory, but it's the truth. So I'll treasure   
her memory." He placed a hand over his heart, made a fist and then let his hand drop. "And if you   
don't mind I'll just go home." He didn't wait for a reply.  
  
Gil watched as Nick walked away from him. As always he wondered how much he really knew   
about his team.  
  
--  
Part 5  
  
Nick's answering machine light was blinking. It let him know he had one new message. Even   
though it was early in the morning, he hit play as he went to the kitchen to get a cold beer.  
  
His sisters, having left while he was at work had called. "Nicky, I'm glad we got to see you."   
Katrina said.   
  
"It's your turn to come to home now." Natalie added. Then they both said together. "We love you."  
  
Stokes wandered into his bedroom and sat on the bed eyeing the gentlemen chest on his bureau.   
He placed the beer bottle on the nightstand and went to the chest. Opening it, he pulled out a   
blue velvet box. He sat back on the bed, and looked at the box on his open palm. Carefully he   
snapped open the cover. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. Lying down, he placed the ring   
on the other side of the bed.  
  
He could only remember his father knocking at his door. He had pulled a late shift, and was   
trying to get some well earned sleep. Opening the door and seeing his rumpled looking was not   
what he had been inspecting. "Son, I have some bad news. . ."  
  
"Dad?" Nick gripped his father's arm. "What happened? Is Mom okay?"  
  
"Your mother is fine. . ." His father nudged him back into his apartment. "Nick, listen, it's Chloe."   
  
And he didn't breath. He couldn't. His breath was caught inside him. Everything began moving in   
slow motion.  
  
His father looked down, closed his eyes and sighed. "She's been murdered."  
  
Nick didn't hear his father. He fell to his knees, hugging his father's legs until his father lowered   
himself. Nick didn't remember much. His family protected him, keeping him out of the media. In   
return he did what was expected of him-pretending to live. It had gotten easier. Over time acting   
became reality.  
  
Today, he was going to imagine he was in Texas, waiting for Chloe to come home. Tomorrow he   
would go back to the lab and concentrate on his work.   
  
The end 


End file.
